Savior of Ragol
by Dark Moon7
Summary: In the face of apocalypse, Pioneer 2's greatest hero will emerge. Will bonds stronger than a photon whip's strands save an entire race from destruction? Read and Review please!
1. Prologue

Once In a Dark Moon... There was the Night  
  
Welcome, enter the lair of the stories passed from mouth to mouth for generations to come. This story will chronicle the birth of Pioneer 2's greatest hero, and the friend who wished for more. In the face of apocalypse, will bonds stronger than a photon whip's strands save the future of an entire race? Only time will tell. Now enter the story...  
  
NOTE - I do not own any of this stuff. Anything and everything involving Phantasy Star Online belongs to Sega. Except of course my amazing storyline and original characters...  
  
NOTE AGAIN - This is just the prologue. Real writing will emerge once I have finished more work on my Skies of Arcadia fiction.  
  
Enjoy!  
Sincerely, Dark Moon §§ MaGI.STER 


	2. Introduction The Birth of a Hero

** Eh, so I guess I'll be putting up this Introduction thing right about now. If you're drooling for a disclaimer check my prologue (Everything original is mine! Mine I tell you!). I might update my SoA:L fanfic sometime soon, but I want to concentrate on this right now. So, without further ado, enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Savior of Ragol  
Introduction   
  
Black clouds rolled across the sky and yellow Draigons flew trough the air as the quiet young woman watched in silence. It had been two years since she had actually seen something this real. She sighed quietly, as the beautiful scenery was yet another simulation. She struggled up from the deep indent she left in the sofa and pushed a button on a small remote, sending the strange skies away to be replaced by a bland ceiling. She walked to the viewport and looked out at the thousands of stars flashing brightly in the vast reaches of space. A frown started to spread across her face, and soon after was joined by a silent tear. This was not the place to raise a child.   
  
This particular young woman was named Feola, a pretty girl at the age of twenty-six. She and her husband, Dahniul Sheosal, a quite accomplished hunter back on the old planet, had a happy marriage before the news was revealed. The world was dying. Within months the unhappy couple had been forced to take up residence inside the giant space cruiser called the Pioneer 2. After two years of travel they were here. Floating in the black reaches of space, still light years away from the target, and with a new child only months away. No, life wasn't really fair.   
  
She heard the door slamming and wiped away her tears, her face a mask of content. If her husband could be brave, she could. They would have to raise their child in this sterile environment, away from all manner of adventurous things. At least it was safe. With these last few thoughts, Feola went to her husband's side, both hiding their true feelings beneath walls of composure. Space travel was harsh.   
  
4 months later…   
  
Pain, pain, pain and lots more pain. Nobody had warned her that childbirth was this painful. Feola pushed for the thousandth time, growing weary of all these "understanding" doctors and comforting sounds coming from the speakers. At least her husband was there. She gave him a pained smile, suddenly broken by a powerful contraction. "Are you all right?" Her husband asked worriedly. Of all the stupid questions…  
  
"Not the best, but I'll make it." She had tried to sound reassuring, but the pain had produced a small gasp in-between her words. He frowned, still not reassured, but quickly recovered and smiled at her."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be over soon."  
  
"I hope so." He gave her hand a little squeeze, and was terribly surprised as she returned the grip full force, nails and all. I was time. Doctors murmured reassuring comments, but above all of them a tinny voice was heard coming from the speakers.  
  
"All crew and passengers prepare for supernova procedure XL-5527. Do not be alarmed, as your blast shields are about to deploy." She would have grinned if the pain hadn't been unbearable. Children born during supernovas were said to have special destinies. Bright lights suddenly exploded in her head and she screamed in pain, arching her back and letting out a feral growl. Then it was all over. It was practically a blur as they handed her the baby. A boy, a space-born little boy. She smiled, her supernova boy. Her supernova Xiole, for that was the name they had decided on. Pleasure and pain flashed through her thoughts as they wheeled her to the viewport, but all flashed away when she looked outside.   
  
Beauty and wonder. Awe and amazement. The supernova was all combined. The spreading ball of fire washed across the galaxy, ravaging planet and stars alike in its unholy glory. The almost supernatural light reached the Pioneer 2, and their was momentary rocking before the ant-buoy systems kicked in and the rocking was silenced. Feola faced the light and, with her husband at her side, she was not afraid. Their was a new child on Pioneer 2. Maybe things were looking up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
_

"Fear in the hearts of men, risen at the sight

of the great light. The light shall not be our bane,

the fire shall not bring destruction. The one

born of fire will save the future and cleanse 

it all. Apocalypse on the far worlds will not

threaten our future, for the savior of the great

light shall aid us all."

_  
  
Ancient Algolian prophecy,  
Of the Wise One; circa LE-4562.1  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Not a bad intro if I say so myself, doesn't reveal anything of the story yet, but it does, in my opinion, a good job of describing a little bit of the main character, Xiole's, beginnings and peculiar circumstances of his birth. I only would request this one thing: If you ever read any of my story, please review it. I don't care if it's good or bad, just knowing that someone's reading gives me the will to write more. Other authors will agree with me. Until next time; pray to the !337 CH@O M@AST.ER for another chapter quick. For a word from our sponsors…   
  
Feola says, "Review. It's good for ya!" **


End file.
